I Dare You
by xox-AbbeyBenedict-xox
Summary: Mia and Zed have been best friends. Forever.Enter Zed the infamous bad boy and playboy. He's sexy, badass and downright gorgeous. Then there is Mia she is beautiful, funny and innocent when she wants to be. She is the A student kind of girl not because she a genius but she works for it. But how does that change due to a game of I dare you... How does a soul finder fit in to this..
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up and change quickly zed, am freezing and soaking wet out here" i yell from the other side of my bedroom. My voice echoes and is carried through the hallway.

"Could you wait a second, I am getting changed here, god non of you clothes fit me" He yelled back at me I rolled my eyes and paced back and forth. What the hell was taking him so long.I was getting annoyed walking up and down the hall teeth were chattering, almost uncontrollably at this point.

"If you rip any of my clothes i will kill you zed" i warned him as the thought of him trying to squeeze in to my favourite sweater popped in to my head.

"HURRY UP, your taking years off my life" i said. What was he doing in there! I thought.

"Thats it! I am going in" i scolded at him. I couldn't take it any more so stormed in only to find him holding a pair of my underwear's.

Nu uh, He didn't.

"Give those back to me" I shrieked. I attempted to get them back but epically failed when he held it over his head, out of my reach. He started laughing uncontrollably and i began to charge at him and now i was chasing him around my room.

"Oh look at me I am Mia and these are my sexy underwear's". He said in a girly voice. He still continued to tease me as i ran after him around my room and it was pathetic but fun. We; me and zed have been friends ever since we where 6 years old and we have been friends for the past ten years.

My parents and i just moved here for the first time after travelling around the world we have finally settled and on my first day of school there were these guys picking on me but zed scared them off coming to my defence. And ever since then we have been best friends.I guess that is a lot of years and he is my BEST BEST BEST friends.

All my other friends say we hang around way too much.

Just last week Hanna one of my girly friends became a little upset after i said i would rather hang around with zed rather than her. I guess what I learned NEVER SAY THAT TO HER and she is still not talking to me and she kept blanking me i guess i don't blame her

"Okay, okay" he managed to say through the uncontrollable laughs.

"Your such a pain in the ass sometimes" i complained.

"I know am a pain, but you know you love me."Zed joked as he smirked at me. Zed and his ego. He can be sooooo cocky sometimes.

"Yes i do... on most Days" I replied.

"Awww come on my babe just admit it. Don't be ashamed it alright to tell someone you love them" he joked

I didn't want to give the satisfaction. He was one of those guys who knew that he was incredibly hot. Feeding him into his ego would only make his head that much bigger. I braced my self for the egoistic comment as he grabbed his snapback out of his back and placed on his head backwards.

He smiled his gorgeous smile which was a total babe magnet and worked on every one. Everyone except me that is. Zed was always a ladies man, i remember back when we were ten when he would often flirt with the female teachers which thought that he was absolutely adorable and pick up flowers off the grass for the girls. he was charismatic and charming to the time middle school and high school came along he made out with at least half of our student body. I actually don't want to think about how many girls he _slept_ with by senior year. But never did he try anything in me. We never saw each other more than best friends.

"Your such a jerk" I said brushing of his comment.

"Ouch that hurts my heart love don't break it please" He jokes.

"Shut up Zed and get out of my bedroom" I yelled at him.

"Jeez woman, don't yell at me all you had to do was ask" he held both his hand up in defence.

"What did you call me" I Hissed at him. He knew i hated it when people call me woman.

"Well I... I said ... Women and now i wish I was dead" he said after he saw the glares i was giving him

"Now your wish is going to become true" I replied.

" Awww man so i won't live up to see us get married" He faked pouted.

"Get out what are you still doing here did i not say GET OUT!" i shouted at him

"Okay, Okay am going and by the way all my brother are going to be home so we are having diner tomorrow" he said before i shot the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday the day of the dinner at zed's house and all his brothers were coming back to Wrickenbridge. Not bothered to look fancy or anything I put on black skinny jeans and a plain white t shirt and a pair of red vans. To finish my look I put on a beautiful necklace that zed brought for me on my 13th birthday. Since it was hot I didn't bother to wear jacket so I threw on my leather jacket and decided to walk to zed's house since it was far away.

I approached the mansion; I couldn't help but hold my breath as I took in its magnificence. It never failed to take my breath away. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and I couldn't seem to take my eyes from the brilliant details on them.

I walked to the front door; just about knock on the door zed opened the door.

I have been it the mansion since me and zed became friend and to say the mansion was incredible was an understatement.

I knew the mansion from inside to out. As I walked in I see the tallest ceiling ever, Lovely crown molding, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor, the floor is ceramic tile. There are pricey things all over the place.

The kitchen has the best gadgets. The counter top is marble. And also there are at least nine bedrooms each one with a different theme and a bathroom of its own. There is a rose bush in the garden beside the pool and barbeque area. Inside there is also beautiful cinema and theatre, along with metal elevators.

I loved their mansion; it was like my second home. Just as I was about to knock on the door it opened revealing zed.

"Finally made it time have we" he said.

"I am not late so you chill" I replied.

"You're not late, in fact moms making dinner now so we're chilling in the living room. So come in to my house my lovely guest" He said the last sentence in a posh Italian accent.

"Seriously that accent does so not suite you" I replied which made him, laugh. We inside to the living room. Trace and his soul finder Diamond which he only found about two months ago were there.

Diamonds youngest sister Allison was there who was about my age. There so were victors and also his soul finder Cheryl.

And there was Uriel and his soul finder Nicole. So basically the only Benedict's who have not found their soul finders were the four youngest Benedict's and ME. I am not a benedict but I sure am a savant.

I give then each a hug and sit in between zed and victor. Victor and I don't get along. I ALWAYS call Vicky and I tell him that he doesn't know his feelings towards men and women which of course is a lie. I think.

We now are sitting on the dinner table. I was sat between zed and victor. When the diner was over and we all ate everyone got back to doing before. Zed and I went to his bedroom on the second floor.

You don't expect zed's room to be tidy since he is the bad boy of this town. But it was really tidy there weren't any boxer's lying around or dirty dishes. There was a 50 inch plasma TV on the opposite wall, facing the black King Size bed with red and black duvet and matching mattress. Its sheets and pillows looked perfect and comfy. There also was a massive wardrobe. Near the side of the wardrobe there was a table with all his sport's trophy and let me tell you now there was a **lot** of trophies.

"You should stay here tonight" he told me.

"We have school in the morning and I don't have any school uniform on me" I told him. We went to a private school and we had to wear uniform. The girl's uniform consisted of a short black pleated skirt, a white button up shirt, a black and red striped broad tie, a black blazer and black shoes. The boys had black trousers, a white collar button up shirt, a red striped broad tie, a black blazer and black shoes. There were a lot of consequences if you didn't wear the right uniform.

"It still evening so there is a lot of time" I tell him.

"Tell your mother and tell we have to do the spring carnival think" He replies.

"You mean the spring carnival booth" I correct him.

"Right, now call her"

After I called mother, she agreed to let me stay. Zed and I started working on the project we had to do for School.

We were running out of idea's for which booth we were going to use for the spring Carnival.

"Haunted house?" Zed suggested.

I gave him a flat look.

"It's _spring_, Zed. Not Halloween."

"We them what do you suggest?"

I shrugged. Truth was, I had no idea. We were pretty much screwed. If we didn't come up with a booth then we'd end up being booted off the council and more detention, which would mean we couldn't put it on our collage application next year.

I don't know I can't think when it's this hot.

"Then take your leather jacket off and sweater off then come up with something"

I rolled my eyes. I tugged my sweater off over my head, and felt the sun on my bare stomach. I wriggled my arms back so I could pull down my tank top but that didn't exactly work.

"Zed," I said , my voice muffled. "A little help?"

He sniggered and got up to help me. At the moment the bedroom door was opened.

"Jeez, at least close the door if you guys are going to do that"

I froze, my cheeks going pink as zed tugged down my tank top and yanked the sweater off, leaving my hair static.

I looked at the door frame were four of zed's brother's stood.

Awkward!


End file.
